User talk:ThePureChaos
Hi there! }|:— 15:33, May 2, 2017 (UTC)| 15:33, May 2, 2017 (UTC)}}|}} Re: Hey! Hey Pur3, thanks for posting all that info on my talk page, and thank you for all your help on this wiki! I'll be sure to make you an admin right after I post this. Welcome to the wiki! ~ Adminship Hi, Chaos. Seeing as Nier1411 has not been active since 2017, and you aren't very active consistently, you should apply (there's a link here, but the link color blends in with the background color so much.) for an adoption request of the wikia. If you aren't aware, doing this would make you a bureaucrat which allows you to promote others to help watch over the wikia. There's quite a bit of nonsense added here and there. Munchvtec (talk) 15:04, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome, good to see you're still around. You should still consider adopting the community though. Munchvtec (talk) 16:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::That was fast, they usually take longer. Anyway, congrats. ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 17:07, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Well, cheers, i'm looking at breathing some new life into the wikia and making some changes for productivity, readability and navigation. Since you suggested it, i'm assuming you would like to be an admin? I wouldn't have much issue with that after seeing your other work. Let me know. ThePureChaos 20:32, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not particularly interested in admin rights, no. I don't have nearly as much time as I'd like for editing these days, though I would still like to watch over the place. I make time when necessary and stop by nearly every day. If you'd still like to promote me, I'd gladly accept. Let me know if you need help with anything here. Munchvtec (talk) 20:50, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::New design edits look awesome. I went ahead and made the wikia's background transparent since the image you chose looks so good. I think it looks pretty nice, let me know what you think. Munchvtec (talk) 01:20, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I was toying around with transparenccy too, I really liked the look of it with a Black background and full trasnparency, with white text, but I couldn't match it well with any infobox themes so I decided not to go ahead with it and it somewhat hurt readability. Im not sure, I think i'll revert it for now but if I manage to make a consistent theme I would definately go transparent. You could always make a test environment and see if you can make a better theme, i'd be more than happy to implement that. ThePureChaos 01:45, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::I messed around with it for a bit. I don't know anything about CSS, really. On top of that, the customization of portable infoboxes is, well, somewhat beyond me. The issue seems to be with sections like Unit Data and Information, on Friedrich's article for example, yes? You have any idea how to change the colors at least? I think a darker grey, or even a #778899 might look quite nice. Munchvtec (talk) 03:08, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Edit: I've figured that out. I'll see what I can do now. Munchvtec (talk) 03:16, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: :Ah that looks good actually! I know a fair ammount about CSS but couldn't find a good overall theme, the colours you used look great, I think I can make the headers half trasnparent too so that they blend it and arent jarring, let me try that. Or if you want to test first -> I believe the css lines would be: :background-color: (#####); opacity: 0.5; No idea why this page is messing up my edits so much >:C ThePureChaos 03:25, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :No worries, haha. There seems to be something wrong with my cache, can't clear it correctly, so I end up having to wait several minutes before I can test the next change. :/ Putting the opacity on the secondary headers looks pretty nice. Don't know how to apply it to the main ones though, just secondary or entire infobox. I do think it all looks pretty good as it is now though. Should I go ahead and make the changes here, and you can make any touch-ups if necessary? Munchvtec (talk) 03:44, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah sure may as well see what it looks like and i'll make changes if neccesarry. Thanks! Wikia is just like that, even if you override your cache (ctrl + f5 on most browsers), after multiple changes it will REALLY slow down the entire wikia, I believe this is probably a limitation on their side not ours. Completely clearing cache doesnt do much either. ThePureChaos 03:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Done. Something I didn't think about before these changes. Do you know how to edit the table of contents? Making that transparent as well would do wonders. The changes also seem to have broken the Quote Templates, like BigQuote. Munchvtec (talk) 03:58, February 1, 2019 (UTC) : .WikiaArticle .toc { background-color: rgba(rgb(0,0,0,0.1)) !important; Because its RGBA you can add trasnparency (the last number) from a scale of 0-1. If you dont know the rgb code for the #colour you put in you can google it. Then bigquote template unfortunately uses an image so i'll have to manually change that one :P --ThePureChaos 04:09, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I'm glad somebody's taking up the reigns here. It's been pretty "anything goes" for such a long time, I'm sure starting out from the wikia's current condition will be a pain. I'm not able to offer much support, but if you have anyway questions or require any further input about the overall Yokoverse, please just let me know. I'll try to help out where I can. nier2.com (talk) 17:07, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hello. I saw your request, and I gave you bureaucrat rights. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:04, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Unit Data infoboxes There are seemingly three infoboxes for Unit Data. From what I've come across, two are used. Which should be the main one? You very recently created Template:Infobox - Unit Data, but Template:Unit Data has more parameters. Munchvtec (talk) 16:59, February 1, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah the old infobox's didn't look quite right, and the one with more paramaters essentially just used 'made up' information anyway, for example 'threat level' was never shown anywhere in game so it would just be an intepretation on the game which doesnt really mesh well with a wiki about factual info. I was planning on re-doing infoboxes like the new one i just made to keep it consistent but didnt get round to it yesterday. - By the way, all my works have been mostly on units, weapons, material and other in-game stuff like the records and books. When I picked up the wiki a while ago there was mostly only character pages and older nier games pages which i have mostly left alone. For now im going to be working on getting consistently looking pages for Units and Weapons and worry about other stuff later. User:ThePureChaos 20:27, February 1, 2019 (UTC) File Clean-up Hello, I suddenly decided to edit the OST track list for Nier: Automata. I've been an admin/mod/bureaucrat on other wikis for some time. I mention this because I'd like to ask for "Content Moderator" status to have access to files such as the pictures. When I was searching through the Pictures section to make sure if there was an upload of the Nier: Automata OST cover, I noticed a lot of unused or duplicate images. On wikis I moderate, I usually delete them fairly quickly as I do have OCD and crave organization and tidiness. That's not to say this wiki is a mess or anything! I would just like to ask for Content Mod status so I can clean up the files for you! I understand just waltzing up and asking for a semi-powerful status may seem pretty brash, but I assure you that I am trust worthy. But that being said, I would understand if you say "no way.". Respond when you can, -DuchessDream : Hi! Thanks for visiting the NieR Wiki. We're undergoing a lot of revamping especially on the Automata side of things so I don't doubt it's messy (don't worry i'm not going to ban you for criticism). That said I will direct you to the application process if you would like to apply for content moderator. We don't have many staff so more hands on board wouldn't be a bad thing - just fill out that form and i'll get back to you. Thanks again. Edit: Just incase you weren't aware, the profile you linked here doesnt exist (think you made a typo). User:ThePureChaos 16:16, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to do that! Also, I wasn't aware, I fixed it. I linked it to my community page because that's where I keep my wikis I most edit/visit (sort of like a main menu). DuchessDream (talk) 21:11, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Member Status Change I'm not sure if it was you who changed my status but I'd like to say thank you! I will begin organizing shortly and will be sure to ask question if unsure about something! May I add my name to the list of "active YoRhA"? --DuchessDream (talk) 18:08, March 4, 2019 (UTC) : Yes I gave a response here you must've missed it. Welcome! To be honest I was busy/forgot i'll be sure to add you now. Also, your work on the original soundtrack article is great, thanks for fleshing out the page. Im working on adding the other albums such as the NieR: Automata Arranged & Unreleased Tracks along with their songs but I lack the japanese or translated titles so if you happen to have that information that would be great! : User:ThePureChaos 08:16, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I apologize for the super long time in between responses. I don't get notifications for this wiki because of the message wall type. respond when you can, DuchessDream (talk) 10:55, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Nagivation and "Visual Menu"s I know I just left a message not too long ago, but I was about to try to fix up the NIER soundtrack when I realized just how used I am to my own wikis. I would like to implement "visual menu"s for some of the content here. This would involve creating separate pages for each album and linking each one to a menu like this. I'd like to implement this sort of menu for other content of the wiki such as characters. Because I cannot access the "Top Navigation" option within the admin dashboard, it would rely on you to link the menu pages to the top navigation, rather than the category pages. This message is more of a warning in case it starts look messy, or a bunch of deleting is going on. I've scared a couple of admins before. --DuchessDream (talk) 11:23, March 25, 2019 (UTC) : Hi, do you think you could implement the menu style pages to the categoru pages? They are esentially serve the same purpose and since category pages function basically the same as a normal page with the addition of the lower section containing all the individual pages I think those would be be the best place to house these visual menus since we already use them for wiki navigation. Just use the "create page" section on the category that makes the most sense. Thanks. User:ThePureChaos 18:05, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I can do that, I'll get started on it very soon! DuchessDream (talk) 03:09, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Info boxes and images I've noticed there are a lot of title images (I'm assuming for a preferred font that the wiki doesn't support) were you wanting these to be the headers in infoboxes? If so, I can edit the info box templates to allow for those title images to be the infoboxe's title. Also, if you would like, I could organize the wiki. My specialty is organization and creating ease of access. I am not sure how long you have been a wiki user or admin/bureaucrat, but if you need help with functions and codes, I may be able to help. I am aware that you only just recently adopted this wiki, so clean up or implementation of your view may not be apparent yet. DuchessDream (talk) 03:14, March 26, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah those were from a time where there was essentially no uniform style and lots of experimentation. Ive been an admin for a while before I adopted the wiki and since there aren't that many contributers some pages, specially the less viewed ones are quite messy. I have implemented a style guide now and do keep templates up to date which people can find if they want guidance. As for those font/header things eh i dont think they'll be used you can go ahead and clean up/delete them as you wish along with other unused stuff you come across. Honestly there still isnt exactly an apparent style with the older NieR games but i sort of leave them how they are and only focus on the newest game/news. By the way if you have any ideas at all that you wish to share/ask me about go ahead and make a Sandbox page and demonstrate it as best you can (if if its somthing like a page design or whatever) so that I can see what you mean and better answer your questions. Thanks again for all your help. User:ThePureChaos 19:38, March 26, 2019 (UTC) : Edit: by the way the menu so far looks great! I deleted more than 100 images I think. I think there are still duplicates but they are hard to spot (I'm not familiar with any of the NieR games other than Automata as well) many of them are screenshots. I thought maybe a good idea for the Automata templates, styling them after the menus in the game would be a good idea. i.e. I am looking into code to allow photos to be added to wiki template backgrounds (rather than choosing an overall color) to allow the LCD grid look. But this would require duplicated templates for Gestalt and RepliCant with different designs. If you'd rather one style for the entirety of the wiki, I can keep brainstorming. DuchessDream (talk) 05:38, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Suggested Pages to be Deleted/Intergrated As I was cleaning up the images, there were a few images that belonged to lone pages of topics that I thought weren't really in need of a dedicated page. I have compiled a list here of the page I think should be deleted as well as a summary of why. These are only suggestions/opinions, not demands, since you're admin/bureaucrat. There are also various redirects. If/when you decide to give me admin status, I can manage the redirects (getting rid of them and fixing links). The other thing I was thinking of was creating a menu page for the characters, something like this. (The thumbnails are not finished yet but the few that are there should provide the idea enough.) Respond when you can, DuchessDream (talk) 06:38, March 28, 2019 (UTC) : Game Functions - either just delete or absorb them into some sort of category, they arent neccesay to be standalone pages. Link skills to the pod program/skills category for example. : Cavia - Uh, yeah sure any link to that should probably link directly to wikipedia anyway. : Trophy/achievments - I would like a page for each of them IF I ever get round to expanding upon them but for now its probably best to again, put stuff into appropriete categories. : 'Emil vs Emil '- The former link is just a tabber page, showing all articles related to Emil, however since im getting rid of most of the tabber pages and instead moving stuff to categories anyway we can probably just rename Emil (character) to Emil. : As for the character menu, completely fine with me, just again use an appropriete character page, the soundtrack one you made earlier was a great example. I'll give you admin since you've shown great interest in helping out so far but do continue to communicate larger changes or ideas just as you are now, its a great help and makes it a lot easier for me to trust you. Thanks. Also, be careful what you delete. You deleted a couple of pretty important things like the quote background as well as a bunch of other stuff that is being used. Make sure you check if somthing has a use before it gets deleted. I noticed some basic redirects for 9S/2B/A2 were also deleted when they do serve a purpose (great search functionality). User:ThePureChaos 21:25, March 28, 2019 (UTC) I understand and I apologize for not communicating furhter my intentions. When I delete things, it's with the intension of fixing the link after words. I find it easier to delete everything, then tie lose ends, not "delete, tie, delete, tie." Also, I saw that there were two "quote" image files. I thought one of them wasn't being used because it didn't have the "used on this page" section. I was planning on fixing any redirects that mention 2B,9S and A2 but that's more of an OCD thing. I will leave those redirects. DuchessDream (talk) 00:00, March 29, 2019 (UTC) : Dont worry about it worse case scenario I revert a few changes and no harm really done. Just letting you know is all. Also, the reason for some redirects being there even though they may seem out of place is, for people who arent used to wiki functionality its easy to get lost when trying to search somthing. Say for example I just want to search for 2B, many people wont even know the full exact name and so it won't show up in the search bar. With the redirect page however searching for "2B" for easilly link that person to the correct page, its just a little thing but I try to keep in mind people less technologically inclined than ourselves ^^ User:ThePureChaos 01:48, March 29, 2019 (UTC) I understand this issue completely, and that is often what I keep in mind when building a wiki's navigation. I was unaware that removing the redirect "2B" effected when a user types in "2B" into the search bar for it to pull up "YoRHa No.2 Type B". On a side-note: I'm going to be implementing "visual menus" soon, so some links or files may be broken. Please do not worry about this as it will be fixed relatively soon. DuchessDream (talk) 00:22, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Infobox Design Idea I thought maybe a good idea for the Automata templates, styling them after the menus in the game would be a good idea. i.e. I am looking into code to allow photos to be added to wiki template backgrounds (rather than choosing an overall color) to allow the LCD grid look. But this would require duplicated templates for Gestalt and RepliCant with different designs. If you'd rather one style for the entirety of the wiki, I can keep brainstorming. DuchessDream (talk) 00:02, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the NIER Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 12:22, June 4, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Thank You! Wow, it's been almost two whole years since I've really been to the wiki, it's amazing seeing what you've done with it! I'm glad someone picked up the wiki after me and Tidus became inactive. I'm pretty much done with the wiki for the time being since I've moved on to other things, but it's nice seeing the wiki is still active thanks to you and others. Thanks again for all you've done for the wiki! 03:02, June 8, 2019 (UTC) : Of course! Im not as active as i'd like to be and making updates is difficult without a lot of contributers but i imagine eventually we'll get all those Automata pages filled in. Thanks for the kind words too! User:ThePureChaos 16:45, June 8, 2019 (UTC)